


Pattern

by icylook



Series: Wayhaven Fics [4]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icylook/pseuds/icylook
Summary: “What about this one?” Victor looks over his shoulder, shifting on his knees away from the chasm of what his wardrobe turned into. His fingers twitch as he sees Felix stretching the hoodie by it’s sleeves. “It seems comfy.”Felix glances at him when he doesn’t say anything and just sits back. “Victor?”
Relationships: Detective/Felix Hauville, Male Detective/Felix Hauville
Series: Wayhaven Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937680
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Pattern

A long buzz of his phone somewhere makes him look up from what he’s doing, briefly biting his lip as he lets the old dark hoodie fall to the floor, rustling the plastic bag he prepared for the items he’s planning to get rid of. Victor’s in the middle of sorting out his wardrobe, the clothes strewn all around the room and locating his phone isn’t easy, but he manages thanks to the insistence of the caller.

His expression lightens upon seeing the name and it’s not even half an hour later when he has Felix strolling into his bedroom. 

“Did you get robbed or something? ‘cause it looks like a crime scene.” He teases, curiously looking around the room and picking up the closest item. He brings it close to his chest as he’s trying it on but Victor notices the not so subtle sniff at the fabric before he puts it down. He shakes his head with a small smile. “Spring cleaning.”

“In summer?”

“And why not?”

Felix shrugs, then plops himself near the half full bag, peering into it. “They don’t look bad, not stained or ripped,” he murmurs as he dips into the bag then looks up at Victor, with a slight frown. “You’re throwing them away?” 

He forgets about a few hairpins in his hair as he runs his fingers through it, shorter strands immediately falling into his eyes. Growing out his hair is a pain and he wishes the awkward phase of uneven lengths to be gone already. 

“No.” Victor re-does the hairpins arrangement or tries to without pulling out at his hair. He hisses as some pinch at his scalp, teeth closed at few of them to keep them out of his hands as he puts them on again. Felix is watching him with a fond smile, resting his cheek on a curled hand. “I’m giving them away. Someone should find something useful in there.” He waves at the bags. 

“Makes sense.” Felix stands up and stretches. “Need help?” 

Victor hums as Felix steps closer. “I could use some.” He gets a hold on him as soon as he’s within reach, resting his hands on his waist. Felix easily slips into his space, his warm palms cupping the sides of Victor's face as he leans in for a short and sweet kiss. One that makes Victor close his eyes, because he can’t get enough of these small signs of affection. Slow, gentle and caring, that make his chest feel tight but in a good way, and he’s afraid it’s showing on his face. 

But it’s _Felix._ He’s not going to mock him about being selfish or  _ needy _ when he’s kissing him back with a soft whine stuck in his throat, his grip tightening on Felix’ s shirt, when Felix’s hand rests at his nape, fingers brushing the sensitive skin, up and down. Slowly and with a purpose and he shudders under the light touch, feeling the mouth under his own curl in a smile.

He knows what to do with the quick and rough. Gentle and with feelings? He’s learning it again and it's equally terrifying and thrilling. 

Felix’s eyes are like a molten gold when he looks at him, tender and  _ happy.  _

Victor licks his lips and his focus shifts to them again but Victor steps back when he sees the distracted look. He can only imagine what is running through his head right now. He has few ideas of his own but the mess in his bedroom isn’t going to clean itself.

“Let’s start and then I’ll make some lunch? You’ll stay, yeah?”

Felix tilts his head, fingers sliding along Victor’s jaw as he lets go of him. “‘course I will, it goes without saying.” He says with a wide smile, hands on his hips. “What do you need me to do?”

They get to work after Victor shortly instructs Felix to throw things from piles into bags. It’s slower than when he’d do it alone, with how many items Felix tries on and asks about. His gaze lingers on a thing or two but he doesn’t ask a question Victor thinks he wants to, so he doesn’t say anything. These are his old clothes that he’s not attached to anymore and if Felix wants to have something of his, Victor is sure he’ll leave it at the right place and time. He noticed that Felix seems to like small romantic gestures that make his face darken with blush and eyes sparkle with delight. Victor likes seeing him like that and it’s not a bother to indulge him in it. Not when he finds fun in it as well.

“What about this one?” Victor looks over his shoulder, shifting on his knees away from the chasm of what his wardrobe turned into. His fingers twitch as he sees Felix stretching the hoodie by it’s sleeves. “It seems comfy.” 

Felix glances at him when he doesn’t say anything and just sits back. “Victor?”

He reaches for the item with a swallow and Felix hands it to him, a slight wrinkle between his brows. “It’s not mine.” 

“Then whose?”

“Bobby’s.”

He sees Felix hands fidget, pulling at the material of his shirt then releasing it, straightening it again a few times. He’s quiet and Victor doesn’t like the silence that starts to feel uncomfortable. “I forgot I’ve even had it.”

_ Victor is in the middle of writing his next important essay when Bobby barges into his room. He’s chatting away about something as soon as he opens the door and unceremoniously drapes himself over Victor’s back. He sags on him on purpose, until Victor elbows him with a grunt. Bobby chuckles into his ear, warm breath tickling the skin under it and he can’t help the small shiver.  _

_ “What are you typing about now? I’m here, you should pay attention to me.” He nuzzles his neck, hands starting to roam under the neckline of his shirt and Victor’s shoulders hunch up at the feeling of cold fingers.  _

_ “Stop that, you’re freezing.” He tries to wriggle out of the hold, but it’s no use with how Bobby’s hands pin him in place. _

_ “Isn’t that mine?” Lazy smile stretches his lips as he grabs at the strings of dark hoodie Victor’s wearing. He crosses them and pulls back until Victor feels their light press on his throat. “Were you cold without me here?” _

“It wasn’t always bad.” Victor’s voice is soft, his thumb rubbing at the thick material between his fingers. He’s staring at the hoodie but his gaze seems to be far away. Felix shifts on his knees, shuffling closer to sit cross legged near him, his leg bumping gently into Victor’s calf. Startled grey eyes blink up at him, a small bitter smile playing on Victor’s lips.

“Why were you dating him?” Felix blurts, then grimaces at his own haste, most likely berating himself for being insensitive. He knows Felix is just curious. And before he starts apologizing, Victor decides to answer without thinking as well. He’s done his share of thinking about this over and over again in the past, and Felix’s question sounds genuine. He wants to be genuine with him as well.

“He stayed.”

“After one night. Then another and another, until there were weeks. I wasn’t very  _ friendly _ back then, but I guess I didn’t want to be alone either.”

Victor folds the hoodie and drops it into a bag without a second glance. “And most people in my life were temporary, more often than not. At least he was predictable. Or I thought so.” 

Some weight drops from his shoulders as he says it out loud, seeing understanding in amber eyes staring at him. Not pity. He’d hate that. There’s a light hand on his knee and he covers it with his own without hesitation, grip tight and quick. “Let’s finish it, I’m starving.” 

Felix doesn’t comment on how rough his voice sounds and he’s grateful for it.

* * *

There’s a dark purple hoodie with a strip of flowery pattern on its sleeves between his leather jacket and woolen coat. Put neatly on a hanger, in his small hall wardrobe. It isn’t his, but the rightful owner seemed to forget about leaving it here the last time he visited. Victor’s hand stops over the jacket and after a moment he pulls it back. 

He closes his doors with a smirk on his lips, putting the hood over his slightly damp hair. He sniffs at the fabric under his fingers. Felix’s smell still clings to it and the grin that splits his face seems to startle a few people he passes by on the way to his car.

No one waits for him at the entrance to the warehouse so he makes his way straight to the gym. There’s a spring in his step and even the looming sparring session he has scheduled with Adam isn’t going to sour his good mood. There's a faint murmur of conversation as he nears, the echo of his heavy boots hard to miss even for a human. Having four pairs of eyes on him when he enters the room is still making his neck prickle with goosebumps. It’s the intensity of the focus the vampires hold and his own instinct kicking in, something no one is to blame for. 

“Hey.”

They’re  _ friends _ and his heart calms down after he sees a nod from Adam, hears a brief grunt of acknowledgement from Mason. The welcome smiles from Nate and Felix relax him further, and his boyfriend is beaming at him, already rushing to kiss him on the cheek. 

“You’re wearing it,” Felix breathes, eyes wide and suddenly bashful. “I wasn’t sure if…”

Victor squeezes his hand, thumbing the delicate skin of his wrist. “If what?” His nose gently bumps into Felix’s as he steals a quick kiss, not shy from showing affection in front of others. 

Felix shifts, his gaze anywhere but at his face as he fumbles with the thick strings of Victor’s hoodie. “Just wondering if you’d like it enough, I suppose.” He shrugs, amber eyes glancing at him, rolling his lip and Victor opens his mouth to ask what  _ exactly _ does he mean when someone interrupts him.

“You started to match clothes with him?” Mason’s lazy comment makes them look away from each other, the smoke from his cigarette obscuring his eyes for a moment. “Nice hoodie.” The smirk he’s sporting is teasing, looking Victor up and down.

“Thanks, I look even better out of it.” His hold on Felix’s wrist tightens as he leans close to hide his grinning face in the crook of his neck. Victor brushes his lips over Felix’s temple as Mason snickers and he sees Nate shaking his head with a small smile. 

“If you’re ready I’d like to proceed with the training.” Adam’s voice is businesslike as he straightens his back and uncrosses his arms to let them fall at his sides but Victor notices his eyes soften as he looks at Felix snuggled at his side. Victor breathes in deeply, arm wrapping around Felix’s shoulders in a hug, lips lingering at his warm skin. 

“I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soft moments with little angst that gets resolved? I'm weak for them, as I am weak for Felix (۶ꈨຶꎁꈨຶ )۶ʸᵉᵃʰᵎ


End file.
